matchday11fandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
This is a recopilation of the most frequently asqued questions, take a look here before asking a question in the Forum, but don't be afraid if your answer is not here, many people in the Forum will be glad to help. I will separate the questions in categories. Team Selection, Lineup and Tactics · How does Fitness work? Depending on the player's rating in the skill of Fitness, he will get tired to an extent after every game that he plays. Fitness is recovered each day, but not progessively over the day, it recovers when the day changes. · How does Fitness affect the performance? Performance is calculated by Rating*Fitness%. If a player is 85% in Fitness condition when he plays a match, he will only perform up to 85% of what he could do. · Can I play players out of their position? Yes you can, but their skill will be penalized. If they are playing in the same line, for example, a DC playing DR, the penalty will be of 20% of his skills, and if he's playing out of line, a DC playing MR, the penalty will be 30%. · If I set up the tactic to exploit a certain flank, do I exploit MY flank or THEIR flank? You exploit YOUR OWN flank. Let's say if your opponent has a weak left side and you have a good one, you should select the tactic to exploit the RIGHT flank, as you will be attacking from YOUR right flank. Further explanations on the tactics are explained in the Lineup page · Can a player play in both the First team and the U23? He can, but he has to come in as a substitute for the First Team and be removed from the First Team lineup before the U23 game. · Is there a system of suspension if a player gets a certain number of yellow cards? Yes, once he gets 5 yellow cards, he can't play in the following competition game. · What does the red triangle mean besides a U23 player? That he cannot play in the next U23 game because he played in the last First Team game. If he came as a substitute, remove him from the First Team bench and he will be able to play. · Will a player develop less if he plays out of position? In U23 games yes, however that does not apply for First Team games. Squad · How many players can I have in my squad? Up to 28, without counting the 12 players from the YA. · How do I release a player? In order to release a player, you need to sell him, and when doing so, check the "Release if no bids received" option. · Can a player with low potential be good? Yes, he can. Even if he's a G in potential for example, he can still be a player rated up to 17. Although, players that are A, B or C potential have a sure chance to become good. You can check this in the player profile. For exemple, a B potential will be atleast rated 15 to 20 (if he's developed properly). · How do players improve? By being in the YA or by playing official games (friendlies don't count). · When do players retire? Once they reach age 31, they can retire. It is decided randomly, but GKs and higher rated players tend to retire later into their careers. · What depends on a player being injured? Randomness and the Agression style chosen in the Tactics. · What is the maximum atribute that a player can reach? 30. Not to be confused with rating, which it's maximum is 20. Atribute is Finishing or Strenght for example. Youth Academy · What determines how fast players develop? If they are in the YA, the YA's level, how many minutes are they playing, their progress rate (can only be known by scouting). They develop slower when playing for the U23 team instead of the First Team. · How does signing a YA player work? There is a bunch of players in the Sign Player page, inside the YA section. Go in there and bid on a player. The player will go to the club with the highest level of YA. · What happens if two clubs of the same level bid on the same player? They tend to go to the club which is in their country of origin, but sometimes it may not happen. If both are in his country of origen, it is decided randomly. · Until when can a player stay in the YA? Until 19. If you don't promote him the season before he turns 20, he will be released. You can hold onto the end of the season though. · When do new players appear in the Sign Player list? They are added randomly. · How many players can you have in the YA? A maximum of 12 players. · What is the maximum rating a player can reach in the YA? 12 for an A level academy, 11 for a B academy, 10 for a C, etc. · Can a player bought from the Transfer Market be added into the YA? No, he cannot. '· Can I release a player from the YA?' Yes, you can. Scouting · What depends on the accuracy of a scouting report? The level of the scout. If you open up the report, and click on " How accurate is this scouting report?" it will tell you the error margin and the chances of finding things like the Player Type. Transfers · What is the Late Bidding Fee? It is a system implemented in MD11 that tries to prevent people from bidding last minute for a player. Basically, the closer you bid to the deadline, the higher the Late Bidding Fee can be. Watch out, because it goes up really high and for an expensive player may be way more that you are willing to spend. Finances · How do I earn money? By signing a contract with an Sponsor, winning games with said contract, selling players, prize money from your position when the league ends or winning cup matches · What happens if I run out of money and I'm negative? Nothing, but you can't spend money until you are back in the positive numbers · What are the prizes for my league? You can check in the Prize Money page, from the Standings section = Matches · How does the match engine works? Nobody really knows as it was recently updated. Obviously, it depends on things like the players rating or playing home or away. · Can you watch a live match without premium? No, you can't. Pro-member subscriptions are really cheap though. Account · Is it possible to change your team? Not automatically, but you can e-mail the admins and they probably will, if it's reasonable. · How much time does it have to pass before an account gets deleted? 14 days.